Impressing The Romans Greek Style
by Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: The Romans Refuse to believe the Greeks are worthy to fight alongside them in the war. So some of our favorite characters and my OCs, Sorry Put on a little "Power Show." To prove them how wrong they really are.


**It all Started when the camps united, despite many attempts the Romans refused to believe the Greeks were worthy of fighting beisde the mighty Roman army in times of war. So some of our favorite characters(Plus my OCs. Sorry) have decided to put on a "Power Show" to prove to the Romans how Powerful they actually are.**

"And to the left we have our Arena, Where we hold Swordfighting Lessons and Practice Matches." Percy told the Romans accompianing him. Among the Group were: Jason who already knew the Camp but, Reyna insisted, Reyna of Course, Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, Frank, Hazel, and much to pretty much to everyones dismay the slimy git himself Octavian.

"So any Questons?" Percy asked Polietly, looking over the straight-faced group.

"Of course not, this camp is quite laidback and not as impressive as ours, though we can have nothing else to expect from a bunch of Greeks." Octavian commented snidly with his nose in the air. Reyna and Jason were quick to react in cutting him down a few notches, while everyone was quick with the eye rolling.

"And Continueing on, Percy practically growled, we have the forages whe-" Percy started but was cut of by a "HOT HOT HOT!" and a loud "CRASH" from inside the forages, then out ran Leo with Piper behind swinging a hammer at him with part of her jeans singed off. Jason Smiled at the sight of his two bestfreinds at the camp, which caused Reyna to frown and Octavian to snort in an undignifed manor.

"Anyhow, Percy continued, We make our Shields and other weapons here. So that pretty much includes the Lovely tour of our camp, It's really not that impressive but It's the place most of us call home." Percy concluded smiling proudly.

"Im still not convinced, Reyna started were more advanced not to mention more agressive when it comes to warfare. Greeks are not exactly well known for their skills in battle.

"Right so thats why Hazel Frank and I Basically handeled all the other cohorts alone in the War games, you even siad it yourself Reyna I was the seasoned veteran, Greeks are just as powerful as Romans you just have a hard time acceptinging it."

"THATS SIMPILY RIDICULOUS!" Octavian Shouted.

"No it's the truth." A new voice cut in, the group turned to see Annabeth staring at Ocativan fiercly. "Now Percy If you don't mind I need to inform you that your Sister Kelly is back from your dads palace, and she already had the Ares cabin at her throat.

Percy Looked estatic, apparently his sister Kelly Tides has been traing with their dad for about 6 months now. She was 15 and had curly dark brown hair and firce green/blue eyes. As they entered the arena to sit in the stands down below they saw a girl in full armor around 5'4 surounded by a simi circle of very angry looking demi-gods. "Good thing your here Jackson, now we can show the Romans what happens around her when you run your mouth to the wrong people." Clarisse La Rue shouted up at them. Percy rolled his eyes that contained a hint of worry. Not that I could blame him even for a trained Demi-god of the Big Three 14 against 1 was pretty tough.

"Foolish girl, she should know better, it's only right this cabin should put her in her place. At least we have some things in common." Reyna approved. Percy looked over at her startled, then It turned to anger.

"Listen Reyna Kelly is quite like me very uncontrollable, defiant just like the tide, but when she badmouths someone I am 100% certain they need to be kncoked down a few levels." Percy spewed angerily.

Reyna looked unconvinced as they watched the battled unfold below. I have to admit even I was doubtful there was no way One girl could take on 14 highly trained children of proved though that the odds really didnt matter, she was deflecting left and right, strikeing blows and knocking out opponents like it was childs play. She took cuts and Bruises like they were nothing then Clairsse managed to get a few good shots in and stabbed underneither her gaurd. Clarisse grolwed and slapped her across the face and threw her back against the wall. taunting Kelly when she struggled to stand, Reyna nodded standing up to leave when a growl ripped through Kellys throat down below. the ground started shaking like a group of elephants were dancing in a conga line. Kelly slowly stood as the earthquake subsided. The Five Ares kids took no time and Charged toward Kelly, who let out a firce yell and shot up in a of water. The water wrapped around her in a cacoon ad she rocketed back toward the Ares kids who stoofd there dumbfounded.

The water surged in a 20 foot wave knocking 4 of the Ares kids into the arena wall knowked out cold. Kelly came at Clarisse at blinding speeds with the skill of 100 swordsmen. ther fight ended with Kelly holdong her faithful sword Ocean Splicer against Clairsses neck.

"I, I, submit." Clarisse growled walking out. "But dont ever expect me to forget this Tides.''

"I certainly hope you don't La Rue." Kelly shot back exaughted but with a proud smirk on her face.

She saw us looking and walked up the steps. The others stoof there shocked as she introduced herself.

"I am a bit more convinced, Reyna said wlaking towards the Big House, the Final "Demonstration" you decide to put on tomorrow though will be the deciding factor though. Until tomorrow gonight." The Romans went to the guest houses built by the Heapestus Cabin to inform the rest of the Romans for the Show tomorrow. I stayed back to talk to Percy as he watched Reyna and the rest leave.

"Are you sure you guys are ready, Romans are very hard to impress expecially in things that involve battle." I asked him uncertainly.

"Just wait Hazel, you see, until then get some sleep. we've got a long and intersting day tomorrow." Percy and Kelly left with that walking toward the Poseidon Cabin.


End file.
